


DAI Missives

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baking, Bedtime Fluff, Black Character(s), Breakfast in Bed, Couch Cuddles, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, F/F, F/M, Growing Old, Growing Old Together, Hugs, Lullabies, M/M, Making Up, Not Ready to Let Go, Painting, Post-Corypheus Defeat, Reading, Reveal, Scents & Smells, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprise Reaction, Surprises, Switching, Unexpected Visitors, Watching Someone Sleep, can't sleep
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This will serve as the depository for all the randomness my mind comes up with for my Inquisitors: drabble, short fics, prompts, etc.<br/>Smut possible later. Tags/categories will be updated accordingly.</p><p>Featured characters/relationships by chapter numbers:<br/>Cadash/Bull- 1, 5, 10<br/>Lavellan/Solas- 2<br/>Trevelyan/Cullen- 3, 8<br/>Adaar/Sera- 4, 7<br/>Trevelyan/Cassandra- 6<br/>Adaar/Dorian- 9, 11, 12</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull treats Cadash to breakfast in bed...and more

The room was filling with delicious aromas as he stood at the desk, fussing over everything. He placed a small bunch of honeysuckle in a mug on the tray and turned around.

Loudly clearing his throat, "Morning, Kadan."

She hadn't even noticed he'd risen from bed this morning. Usually when she woke up, she was snuggled right next to him with his burly arm sheltering her from everything outside of the two of them. She rubbed her eyes and stretched as she yawned, "What's all this?"

She sat up against the headboard as he advanced towards the bed with a food filled tray. He sat it down in the middle of the bed and leaned in to kiss her good morning.

"Breakfast. Your stomach growled all night. Hardly slept with all that rumbling."

Alcina laughed as he settled comfortably beside her on the side of the bed. She rubbed the bruises that had formed around her wrists, "A certain nug lover didn't exactly leave me with any energy for eating last night. Put me right to sleep." She softened under his touch as his hand slid up her arm and caressed the bite marks he'd left on her neck and shoulders. Taking hold of her hands and kissing the bruises on her wrists, "When you put it like that, missing a little sleep was worth it." She giggled and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright Kadan, eat up. Food's getting cold."

She smiled as she grabbed the mug of honeysuckle off the tray and sniffed the flowers. Their scent reminded her of being back home in the Marches. When she was a young girl, her mother had planted a few of the shrubs near her bedroom window. Growing up, their sweet aroma regularly perfumed the air in her room. She sat the flowers on the table beside the bed and turned her attention back to the tray. It was brimming with food- boiled eggs, sausage, cheese, biscuits, raisin rolls, berries, nuts, apple slices, juice, and water.

She dubiously eyed all the food then peered at him, "I know my stomach didn't growl this much."

Bull chuckled and grabbed a biscuit, "It was pretty loud. Everytime I tried to sleep, there was another rumble. Your stomach will agree with me." As Alcina stuck her tongue out at him, her stomach betrayed her and grumbled loudly in response to the delicious assortment laid out before her.

"Told ya Boss."

She shook her head and raised her hands in defeat. Betrayed by her own body, she conceded and popped some berries into her mouth. The plump, juicy purple berries exploded on her tongue as she bit into them. A deep, gratified moan wafted from her throat as their sweet juices swirled over her tastebuds. The two of them dug into the food with nary a word said between them, only a couple of grunts of satisfaction were muttered between bites.

The tray was practically empty once they finally finished, give or take a couple of pieces of bread and fruit. She leaned back and lightly rubbed her stuffed belly, all traces of her previous hunger now silenced. With a long sigh, "I hope Josie doesn't send anyone knocking soon. There will be no Inquisitor duty for a while after that meal." Bull grabbed the empty tray and placed it on the desk.

"Let's hope so because I have other plans for you. I'll be careful to leave fewer marks this time," as he turned to reveal some silk sashes he'd picked up off the desk. She groaned slightly, "You're terrible. Here I am stuffed like a tick and you want to play." Playfully waggling her finger at him, she clicked her tongue and tsk tsk'd in a manner that would have made Dorian proud.

He approached the side of the bed, grinning mischieviously, and wrapped his hand around her ankle. Gently pulling her onto her back before he kneeled down in front of her, "Just lay back, I'll take care of everything." 


	2. Canvas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lavellan watches as Solas works on the mural in the rotunda

Another page turned, another chapter finished and he still hasn't picked up a brush yet.

He’s stared at the faint gray shadows on the wall forever, not moving in the slightest to apply color to it. His hand propped under his chin, elbow resting on the arm across his torso, legs anchored, eyes seemingly focused on a certain area. She crossed her ankles on the end of the couch and observed him a moment longer before returning to the book in her lap.

Time passed and half the book is read before he finally postures to bring life to the drab plot of plaster he’s decided to begin transforming today. With a jar in hand, he began to draw.

Broad strokes, narrow strokes, fierce strokes, calm strokes.

Quickly dotting the paint on in some places, prolonged strokes that go on and on in others.

All distractions successfully blocked out, his motions are fluid yet calculated in this trance. He commands the lithe brush bristles and makes every brushstroke count.

Splashes of green, orange, red and black begin to make appearances as his vision unfolds. As the image is forged, she decides to intently watch the once bland and unremarkable wall develop into a work of art.

The sunlight that once beamed down abundantly from the open ceiling above the rotunda began to wane as evening settled across the land. With candlelight quickly becoming his only source of light, he finally came out of his daze and stepped away from the painting. He sat the jar down and turned around to find her staring at him with a mildly astonished look on her face. He didn't realize he'd had an audience the entire time. His eyes glinted and one corner of his mouth turned upward as he grabbed a rag off the table to clean his hands and sauntered towards her.

She folded her legs to make room for him to join her as he reached the couch. Settling beside her, he pulled her legs across his lap. His hands traced and fondled the arches of her feet. Fingers delicately maneuvered her lean, graceful calves.

_Emma lath_ , she gestured to him for the cloth he'd discarded once he sat down.

As she cradled his cheek, she gently wiped away the minuscule dots of paint that speckled his face and head. Under her doting attention, the tips of his ears flushed a deep shade of pink. She handed back the rag and leaned in to kiss his ear. He returned her affection with a kiss to her neck. Her pulse fluttered beneath his kiss and his lips formed a grin against her warm skin. She rested her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in slightly. For a few minutes as he lightly ran his tongue against her pulse, she contemplated letting the two of them get swept up in the passion but he eventually pulled back. Their eyes locked and reluctantly agreed to temporarily exercise restraint. She sighed a little before handing over a book from the stack on the floor.

_Vhenan_ , he examined the book she handed him and searched for a section that'd previously piqued his interest.

She glanced over at the newly adorned canvas and admired the progress he'd made one last time before returning to her book. She filed painting away as another one of those irresistible things about him, not that she was lacking reasons to adore him.


	3. Ethereal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen awakens and watches Trevelyan as she sleeps

The sunlight streams softly into the room as it filters in through the stained glass windows.

Goosebumps cover his sweat moistened skin as the gentle breeze coming in off the balcony drifts across it. He's suddenly jolted awake from a lyrium nightmare. They're becoming infrequent and less unsettling but may never completely go away. _We'll take it one day at a time_ , she told him. He shakes off the confusion and catches his breath then checks to make sure he didn't wake her. Cullen's relieved to see Ryal hasn't stirred despite his jarring movements.

He turns on his side to get a better view of her. She's asleep on her stomach next to him, breathing peacefully. The navy blue wool blanket sits just under the two dimples at the center of her lower back. Her back exposed to the warm sunlight that fills the room. Her light brown skin appears to have a golden haze over it. How much of that golden glow comes from the sun or her natural aura he can never tell. He takes a finger and lightly traces the small double triangle tattoo on her shoulder. She's only told him that it means connect. She won't speak about how she ended up with it or its significance, only venturing to say she was young when she got it.

His finger traveled further down her back, skimming along her curves and admiring the roadmap of her skin on the way. She didn't have many but the scars that were written on her body told a tale she didn't want to speak about often. Cullen could relate to closing certain chapters of your life and putting those books away. He allowed her to feed him bits and pieces of it until she was ready to give it all.

Despite her noble upbringing, he found out she was more black sheep than revered daughter. A rebel who was taken under her uncle's wing in secret to train because her mother never knew she was straying from the religious path she'd envisioned for her until later in life. Gifted with daggers long before she learned the way of the assassin, now with the new tools in her arsenal, she was unequivocally lethal.

His fingers reached the cute dimples in her back. He circled them for a second, watching her shift in her sleep from his touch. He grins before gently placing his hand in the middle of her back to lull her back to her dreams. She settles back down and is sound asleep almost immediately.

Cullen reached for her cropped, fiery red mane- its bold, bright and vibrant color beckons to his hand to touch it. This morning, it was a fluffy mess all over her head and he couldn't love it any more than right now. He moves a piece behind her ear and gently kisses her earlobe. "My love _"_ , he whispers in her ear. She rouses a little and turns to face him but her slumber isn't broken.

His fingers draw across her cheek and down her neck. Her pulse slow and steady, his pulse rapid and erratic. Holy Andraste, the effects she had on his body, his mind, his soul, his heart. Her lips tempt him to kiss them but he refrains. Instead, he outlines their fullness, runs his finger across their plushness. Soft and supple, he could kiss her all the time if she allowed him. Ryal sleepily reaches her hand out to him and he takes it into his. Her fingers long and nimble, they maneuver daggers and locks with dexterity and ease. Those same hands caress his face and rub his back and shoulders with warmth and tenderness that made him glow from the inside out and cast all darkness aside. Cullen brought her hand to his lips and kissed her palm, compelling all the love he feels to shield and protect her from any harm that seeks to tear her asunder.

She finally rouses from her sleep, yawning and stretching. She fluffs her hair and looks at him. Cool gray eyes meet dark hazel eyes and both of them smile and say good morning. "Were you touching me in my sleep _"_ , she asks as she snuggles closer to him. He wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "I may have admired your beauty as you slept _"_ , he confesses. She giggles and leans up for a proper kiss. Their lips touch and slow, ardent kisses unravel between them. After a few minutes, she pulls back and rests her forehead on his. "We must start our day Commander," as she smiles and nuzzles his nose. He tightens his hold on her, wanting more time to bask in her etherealness by himself but sighs and relaxes his embrace knowing that he must share her with the world once more.

_Maker, how did you see fit to cast her into my life?_

_My path may be perilous and unknown but its journey is worth it with her at my side._

_She makes the road to travel less weary and the load to bear less burdensome._

_Preserve me, for this woman touches me like no one before her and with you willing like no woman after her._


	4. Not Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaar tells Sera cookies are shit. Sera tasks her with coming up with something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went a little over my word limit on this one but I couldn't stop myself.

They were in their usual spot on the roof outside Sera’s nook. Adaar's snowy white mane lay unraveled across Sera's lap. Her fingers intertwined in the Vashoth mage's long, silky hair as she braided and twisted it.

Sera dropped the bit of hair she was working with and reached back to the knapsack she'd brought out there with them. She pulled out a bundled napkin stuffed with something Kam couldn't make out.

"Sit up," as she unfolded the napkin beside her. Sera passed her a cookie while she bit into one. Adaar looked at the cookie like it was a foreign object then peered over at Sera as she gobbled her cookie down and reached for another one. 

"Sera, you know I don't like cookies."

With crumbs falling out of her mouth, "Yeah so what? You eat them with me anyway so stuff it arse and eat the cookie."

Kam leaned behind the mouthy elf and placed the cookie back on the napkin. She cut her eyes at her and snorted in agitation at the Qunari.

"Frankly, the cookies are shit."

Sera tossed the rest of her cookie in her mouth and grabbed the napkin. She wrapped it back up and placed it in the knapsack. 

With a mouthful of cookie remnants, "Well since you're being so shite about it you daft tit, come up with something better." She stood and climbed back into the window of her alcove. Adaar sat there for a few minutes with her jaw clenched tightly. She sighed heavily and made her way towards the window when she met resistance.

"Sera? The window."

Sera was laid back on the bench in the window, bow in hand, shooting arrows into her closed door. "That entrance is for Teetness and Sera. I only see a tit out on the roof. And not a good one." Kamaria grumbled and walked over to the edge of the roof, wishing she'd kept her mouth shut and ate the damn awful cookie. It didn't seem to be too high. She tossed a barrier on and jumped down to the ground. Dusting herself off, Kam mumbled to herself while she slogged towards the kitchen.

The cook was chopping some vegetables while some of the staff swept and put dishes away when Adaar opened the door. She smiled as she approached the busy cook. 

"Inquisitor I cannot fill any special requests right now," Ghislaine uttered without taking her eyes off her task. Kamaria sidled up next to the cook, grazing her arm hoping to garner some favor.

"Ghislaine, I'm in a spot of trouble with Sera and I could really use your help." Upon hearing Sera's name, the cook sat the knife down. "When you put it that way, not on Andraste's grace. That elf wasted four good jars of honey and a perfectly good ram shank on a prank. We're still finding honey in odd places and fighting the insects from her antics."

Adaar rubbed her furrowed brow, knowing this would take quite the favor to pull off. "What if I can promise that she won't pull any pranks in your kitchen for a while?"

Ghislaine considered the offer but wanted it sweetened, "Make that no pranks ever and add the pantry as off limits too and you've got a deal." No more kitchen pranks, that cookie sure would've tasted better than this. Reluctantly she agreed, "Ghislaine, you have my word."

She nodded and returned back to her chopping, "So what did you need?" Adaar discussed her plan to bake something with Sera but needed some help on what to cook. "Well you could make some..." Kamaria cut her off quickly, "Please don't say cookies. That's what landed me in this fire."

The cook chuckled, "I was going to say pie. A shipment of fruit should be in tomorrow." Pie sounded like a good idea. She hadn't even considered it but Sera’s sure to like it...hopefully.

"Thanks again Ghislaine. I'll stop by tomorrow to help with setup." She retired to her suite, deliberating how to convince Sera not to pull any more kitchen pranks.

The fruit finally arrived the next day in a late morning shipment. Kamaria stopped by as promised to help.

"Inquisitor, I know all of Skyhold is your fortress but think of this kitchen as my fortress. Please don't destroy or defile it. I'm still feeding an army from here. Your army I might add," as she hesitantly left her to her own devices in the kitchen.

She had a messenger run Sera a note to meet her. She paced before the fire for a while, hoping Sera would come. Just when it seemed like she'd tread a groove into the stone, Sera walked into the kitchen.

“I was summoned. What of it?”

Adaar walked over to Sera and kissed her hand. “You told this daft tit to come up with something better so let's make not cookies.”

Sera pulled her hand back and looked over everything on the counter. “Oh you are laying it on thick, yeah?”

She winked at her, “I hope so.”

Sera sneered, “Well let’s get on with it arse.” They grabbed some of the ingredients and started making the pie. Sera settled on gooseberries. Adaar made the crust while Sera prepared the fruit. They poured everything into the pan and she sat it in the fireplace cubby.

They gathered at the counter while awaiting the pie to finish baking, sitting in relative silence outside of Sera snacking on the leftover fruit. After some time, Adaar checked the pie and saw a beautiful golden brown crust. She pulled it from the cranny and sat it on the counter. The crispy crust crackled as Kamaria cut into the pie and put a big, steaming slice on a plate for both of them. Sera struggled to keep from drooling as the syrupy juice spread on the plate. The aroma alone almost undid her.

She sat the plate on the counter and handed Sera a fork. Sera's willpower waned as she sank her fork into the hot pie and took a bite. She yelped in pain as the still hot fruit burned her mouth.

She raised her hand to Sera's cheek to assess her injury, "Sera! Are you ok?"

Swatting her hand away between gasps of air while trying to cool the pie off in her mouth, "Stuff it Teetness. I'm not some wounded bird. Just excited for sweets." Kam laughed as she grabbed some pie and blew on it gently to cool it off some, "Open up."

She fed Sera the piece of pie then took a bite for herself. She took a few more bites and left the rest of the slice for Sera to finish. Wrapping her arm around the elf's waist, "I'm sorry for my boorishness yesterday. Did Teetness do good?" Sera rolled her eyes as she scraped the rest of the pie off the plate. Once the plate held nothing but crumbs, "I guess not cookies was great. Next time, can the bonkers shite and just skip to this part yeah."

She laughed and leaned in to wipe away some sauce from the corner of Sera's mouth with a kiss. She moaned as Kamaria closed the little distance that was between them and settled her hand on Sera's ass.

"Let's finish discussing this in the suite," she whispered as Sera giggled and jumped up from the stool, ready to race her to bed. The discussion about no kitchen pranks would have to wait, there was some making up to be done first.


	5. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Bull removed his eye patch for Cadash

As the fire burned, the shadows of her curves danced along the walls of the room. She was stretched out on her stomach across the end of the bed, feet in the air, rubbing her hand along the rug. He stood in the doorway of the washroom and just watched.

Facing the fireplace she remarked, "Bed's a little lonely. Planning to join me anytime soon?" She slowly tapped her feet on the bed, one by one, waiting for his response.

"I'll be there shortly." He tugged at his patch. It was annoying him but he wasn't sure how she'd react to seeing him without it. For all his impudence, the patch masked a small inkling of shyness about his scar. Knowing the story of how it happened was one thing but seeing the ramifications of it uncovered was another thing entirely. He was usually alone when it was off but tonight would be different.

The irritation was too much to handle and he decided to forego the patch. He removed it and carefully placed it on the side of the bed. _If it freaks her out, I'll put it back on._ He took a seat, patting on the bed for her to join him. She got up and walked towards him. She noticed the patch was gone right away and stood in front of him with a look of admiration or bewilderment, he couldn't tell at the moment. She cradled his face in her hands, gaze never leaving his scar.

"I can put it back on if you want me to."

The statement stunned her but her reaction shocked him even more.

"Don't you dare salroka. Don't cover your beautiful face up," as she pulled him into a deep, slow kiss.

_Beautiful. She said beautiful_. He'd been called many things but he couldn't recall beautiful being one of them.

Maybe, just maybe...


	6. Divinely Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassandra is elected Divine and Trevelyan struggles to come to grips with their impending reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came across this comic art on Tumblr that inspired me:  
> http://nvaderxim.tumblr.com/post/108987864283/because-memories-are-all-that-he-has-left-of-her
> 
> So I took a few liberties with the ending scene for this romance since I haven't actually finished this playthrough yet. I just had to write this though so here it is. Hope you all enjoy the end result anyway :-)

Corypheus had been defeated.

A celebration of the Inquisition's triumph was well underway in Skyhold's main hall.

While cheers and plaudits proliferated the party, whispers spread about the new Divine election. As he walked through greeting guests, he blocked the gossip out as best he could.

As he spoke with all the companions that had been by his side through this arduous ordeal, all his heart wanted to do was be with her. He didn't mean to snub his trusted comrades and advisors but if the whispers were true, he was now facing borrowed time.

They stood silent in the middle of his quarters, just inches from each other with their fingers laced. She was elected Divine. The words traveled straight from her lips to his pained heart. He could not pretend it was one of Varric's tall tales; instead it was now their reality. It was always a possibility that she could be elected since the cleric reached out to them after the events at the Winter Palace. He still wasn't ready for its actuality though.

Trevelyan caressed Cassandra's cheeks and thumbed the scar he'd grown to love tracing while she slept. She smiled but her eyes could not hide her apprehension. She tried to speak and he silenced her with a kiss. 

Long, deep, insistent, and greedy, he hoped his kiss would convey what he could not find the words to in that moment. The Maker could not allow their paths to cross if he was not meant to remain by her side. A few minutes passed and Cass leaned back just slightly, lips swollen and breath abated. They needed to talk about Inquisition matters in her departure as soon as they could.

"Please Cass, just give me this," he whispered against her cheek, eyes brimming with tears.

He blinked them back and tightened his hold on her. He doesn't care that he's missing the party being thrown for the Herald downstairs. All Trevelyan wants is to be with her for as long as he can.

She kissed his neck, content to leave all that business for later. Cassandra guided him to the balcony so they could watch the sunset against the scarred sky. He will revel in the beautiful scenery, the beautiful moment, the beautiful woman wrapped up in his arms smelling of leather, metal, amber, and roses. He committed this moment to memory just like all the others stored away in the recesses of his mind.

His faith had been tested before but never to this degree. Yet, it was his faith in her, in them, in Andraste and the Maker that would have to see him through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't just leave it at this so there will be more eventually.


	7. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaar can't sleep and it's annoying Sera. She tries to help her get to sleep so she can stop disturbing hers.

“Quit tossing about like a jar of bees.”

Kamaria sighed as she stared at the ceiling. “Sorry love. Can't sleep.” She yawned and rubbed her exhausted eyes. “I'll get up so you can rest.”

Kam leaned over and kissed the back of her neck before sitting up. She swung her long legs over onto the floor and stretched, feeling every bit of the stress in her body that’s keeping her awake.

Sera turned over towards her, “You get outta this bed and you'll get an arrow.”

Kamaria laughed as she unraveled the bun in her hair and let her silvery tresses hang loose. "I'd love to see where you pull this arrow from."

Seconds later, Sera's legs were grazing her thighs as she sidled up behind her.

"Wouldn't you like to know yeah? Come on Teetness, we need rest." She moved Kamaria’s hair out of her way and lightly nipped her. She wrapped her legs around her waist and began trailing kisses down her back. Her hands began to massage Kam's breasts while her tongue slowly traced circles along her spine. Kam bit her lower lip and groaned. Sera seemed intent on coaxing a bit of fun out of her. She grabbed a tight hold of Sera’s thighs while Sera slowly grinded against her arse. Her skin tingled at every spot Sera fondled on her, wanting more of her attention.

"You keep up like that and you'll really be the only one sleeping."

She giggled and pinched Kam's nipples.

“One of us should,” Sera teased. She unwrapped herself from around her waist and crawled to the middle of the bed. “Well I'd very much like to sleep so come on, you in or not,” she asked while patting the pillow she'd placed on her lap.

Kam scooted back in the bed and laid her head down as she was instructed. Sera picked up some of her hair and began braiding it. The room had fallen silent, save for the sounds of Sera fiddling with her hair, until out of nowhere sweet, melodic humming began. She rolled over slightly to see Sera, deep in thought, humming and braiding.

She went on for a few minutes before Kam interrupted her.

“Are you humming a lullaby?”

“What of it? My singing is shite but I can hum.” She fussed with her hair for a few more seconds before dropping it in frustration.

“Thanks a lot Teetness. You just get on without my help then.”

Kam grabbed her hand and kissed her palm, “I don't think I've ever heard you hum like that. It was nice.”

“Well shut it and just relax. I heard it somewhere, I dunno. It used to help me sleep, thought it could help you.”

Sera continued on with what she was doing. Kam closed her eyes and took her advice, trying her best to unwind. The humming and braiding had made it easier for her to tune everything out. Her mind eventually stopped racing, eyelids became heavier, and body grew more lax as she began to doze off. Shortly after, Sera noticed Kam hadn’t shifted in a while and her shoulders had slumped. The Qunari had finally fallen asleep.

She gently raised the pillow off of her lap and onto the bed. Kamaria continued to sleep through Sera's shifting like she'd been asleep all night. Sera reached over her to grab the blanket and curled up behind her back. She draped the blanket over the two of them and wrapped her arm around her waist.

“About time. G’night, love,” she whispered to her as she lay down to join her.


	8. How Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen has a sweet little surprise for Trevelyan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Tumblr:  
> http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/125829903178/imagine-your-otp-making-out-and-person-a-goes-to
> 
> Imagine your OTP making out, and Person A goes to kiss Person B’s neck and they find vanilla behind their ear. How would Person A react?

Trevelyan waited until the heavy wooden door clanged shut behind Leliana's scout before turning her attention to him.

Ryal sat her papers down and sauntered towards the opposite side of the war table. "Now that the meeting's over, I think it's time for a break. Don't you?"

Cullen straightened up as he watched her fingers trace the table's edge, "Well that can be arranged."

She made her way to his side of the table and stood just inches away from him. Her full, pursed lips glistened as the sunlight streaming in shone on them. He stared for a second, his gaze lustful as her breasts rose with each breath. A light blush tinted her cheeks as her wine colored lips extended the invitation he was waiting for. He cupped the back of her head and laced his fingers in her scarlet hair as their lips met in a zealous embrace.

Their tongues massaged and licked areas that yearned for attention. Slick lips glided over one another. While busy hands brushed over curves and under clothes, teeth nipped at swollen lips. She gently sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away, trailing kisses across his jawline as she moved towards his neck. Her lips latched onto him just below his chin, determined to leave a mark behind. A low moan rumbled in his throat as she tongued the sensitive spot. His pulse sped up beneath her tongue as she traced the length of his neck.

Cullen tried to return the favor, pulling her head back to expose her soft neck. His teeth found one of the spots that always turned her into putty. He nipped her and she couldn't contain herself. A sensuous, little noise escaped her throat as she pressed her lips to his ear and clutched his shoulder. He didn't want to mark her just yet though. He was saving them for places only his eyes would be admiring. Places he could wickedly tease and trace with his tongue and fingers that would leave her flush with desire. As she began kissing his ear, a sweet scent drifted into her nose. A little something else was mixed in with his regular elderflowers and oakmoss scent today. "What's that?"

He turned towards her, dazed and foggy with passion, "Huh?"

She snuggled into the curve of his neck. The tip of her nose grazed the edge of his ear. She inhaled the sweet smelling scent again. She gently nibbled on his earlobe, eliciting another moan from him. 

"Something right here. Sweet, creamy, a hint of spice." She licked her lips and planted a small kiss in the crook of his neck, "Very delicious. What is that?"

A deep blush spread throughout his face as Cullen turned away from her gaze; he nervously ran his hand through his curls. "Maker's breath!" His eyes darted over the war table, searching for anything to turn the attention away from the fragrance.

She folded her arms across her chest and laughed while shaking her head. He was quite adorable when he played coy.

"Commander..." A soft touch grazed his lower back, encouraging him to continue.

"A shipment came in from Val Royeaux. It included some trinkets I was planning to give you later."

Quizzically staring at him, "That still doesn't explain why you smell like dessert. A wonderful, sweet dessert."

He turned around and tilted back against the table. "It's vanilla oil. I opened it to see how it smelled. Couldn't really smell it in the bottle so I put a little on."

Ryal snickered at his revelation as she leaned against him. Cullen's hands rested on her hips and pulled her closer.

"And you decided to apply it there behind your ear?"

"Well I wasn't trying to let the whole company know I had on scented oil. It was only meant for a certain someone to know." Cullen winked at her with a sly grin on his face. 

Ryal smiled, "How sweet and naughty of you."

He kissed her forehead, "Well I'm glad you like it. I can't wait to smell it on you."

She wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and shifted against the growing bulge in his pants. "Someone thinks the oil smells lovely on you so keep it." Cullen leaned down and kissed the side of her neck. His prior focus renewed as his hand ran down her thigh and began lifting it up to the tabletop. She giggled and let go of him so she could push herself away.

Ryal planted one last quick kiss on his lips as she straightened her ruffled clothes. She grabbed the papers she'd sat on the table and headed towards the door.

Before leaving the room, she glanced over her shoulder and left him with a parting remark. "One last thing Commander. Wear more of that oil tonight. I'm curious just how sweet it'll smell in other places."


	9. Like Fine Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian's obsessing over finding gray hairs and Adaar comforts him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/  
> Imagine Person A discovering their hair is going gray and being upset they’re getting older. Person B is quick to reassure them, and offers to help A dye their hair if it bothers them too much.

Dorian sat at the vanity, going about his meticulous grooming regimen as usual before they went to bed. As he was brushing through his locks, he noticed something that concerned him. Huffing under his breath, he began scrutinizing his hair a little closer.

Adaar peered over the top of his book and watched Dorian for a few minutes. "What's wrong? You've been fussing with your hair for a while now."

"Look at this! This little miscreant invading my lush head of hair."

Adaar grinned and shook his head. He hadn't heard the signal to chime in yet so he returned to his reading.

Eventually, the sighs coming from his beau became distracting enough for him to grab his bookmark. He placed the book on the bed and gave Dorian his full attention.

"These kinds of things don't happen to people like me!"

Adaar stared at him, slightly confused by his remark.

His puzzled look only frustrated Dorian more. "Oh you big lug! Gray hair doesn't happen to people like me."

"Right...people like you?"

"Yes, people with hair this beautiful. We're supposed to be the envy of our peers with our thick, lustrous heads of non-gray hair."

A hearty chuckle roared from Adaar's chest. By the scowl on Dorian's face, he didn't find anything amusing. "Dorian, you have more than one 'miscreant' in your hair and I still think you're quite fetching. I think the salt and pepper look is very becoming on most gentlemen."

Dorian gasped and clutched his chest. The glare he shot in Adaar's direction could have shattered the mirror.

Perplexed at Dorian's reaction, "What???"

"Ohhh you wound me! Why don't you just club me over the head with a maul? It'd be less painful."

With an exasperated sigh, Adaar stood and approached him. Dorian swatted the man's large hand off his shoulder and turned away.

He grabbed the edge of Dorian's stool and turned him around as he knelt down in front of him. "Let's talk about this. What's really bothering you?"

Dorian exhaled forcefully as he leaned over onto the counter. "My joints ache more. My skin is losing some of its glow. Wrinkles are trying to sully my gorgeous eyes. Do you know I ran into Sera the other day and actually forgot her girlfriend's name?!? She's been dating her for a month. My mind went completely blank! Then on top of it all, a gray hair has invaded my sable tresses."

"Sera's been with Kamaria for four months now." Adaar immediately regretted choosing that exact moment to correct him.

Dorian threw his hands up in anguish. "Oh fantastic! Soon I'll be forgetting my own name then I'll just turn into a wrinkly, forgetful, old man with bad joints and a head full of gray hair. You'll start thinking about leaving me for some younger man. Sure he won't be as easy on the eyes but he also won't have gray hair."

He hated seeing Dorian beat himself up like this. A gentle hand started rubbing his thigh in an attempt to comfort him.

"Amatus, I'm beginning to suffer from," Dorian paused before continuing, "old age." The words made him shudder just saying them.

Adaar caressed Dorian's cheek and looked him in his eyes. "Orchid, listen up. You are the most handsome, debonair man I've ever had the privilege of loving."

A slight smile formed on Dorian's face as Adaar took hold of his hands. "Please continue telling me how wonderful I am."

He laughed and gently kissed the back of his hand. "We both know a little thing like getting older won't extinguish your fire. You're much too spirited for that. They say getting older is like aging wine. As it matures, the taste is more refined or something. Not sure what the phrasing is exactly but you know what I mean."

"The phrase you're referring to is like fine wine, it gets better with time."

"There you go, you're only getting better as time goes on. So for those barely noticeable wrinkles, we'll get you the best skin cream. We'll exfoliate and peel until your glow is back. I'll massage those sore joints until you feel sprightly again. And those pesky gray hairs?"

Dorian interjected, "Hair, not plural."

Slightly rolling his eyes, "Yes that gray _hair_ , we'll dye it into submission."

He wrapped his arms around his neck and pressed his forehead to Adaar's.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Amatus."

"Orchid, I will put on gloves and apply the dye for you if it will make you smile." Adaar ran his fingers through Dorian's mane and pressed a small kiss to the side of his head.

The funk Dorian was in disappeared as he tightened his hold around Adaar's neck and began kissing him. Just as the kiss turned more passionate and Adaar scooped Dorian up into his arms, Dorian patted his muscled shoulder, signaling for release.

He placed him back on his feet and watched as the man grabbed a hat and jacket from the closet and made a beeline for their bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

Dorian remarked from the hallway as he exited, "Quick trip to the store. Should still be open. You've got work to do. Whatever makes me smile right?"


	10. Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bedtime snippet of Cadash and Bull

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **PROMPT, Cadash/Bull, modern-ish** :  
>  <http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/122176735536/imagine-person-a-is-on-their-side-while-lying-on>  
> 

“You planning to join me sometime in this century, Kadan?”

She peeked her head out from the bathroom, toothbrush jutting out of her mouth, with an icy glare directed at him. Bull shook his head and chuckled as he returned to the news feed he was scrolling through on his phone. The mattress gave slightly as she settled in her spot a few minutes later.

“Bed,” she gently reminded him while grabbing the phone from his hand and sitting it on the nightstand behind her.

He muttered a Qunlat curse under his breath. “You made the rule,” she teased as he opened his arms to embrace her. His nose caught a hint of her cinnamon scented breath and the corners of his lips curled into a smile as Cadash leaned in for a goodnight kiss. He obliged and pulled her close as their lips met for sensuous, unhurried kisses. She cradled his face as his fingers softly traced the curve of her lower back. Just when the agenda seemed to be heading towards a little fun before bed, Cadash pulled back and whispered ‘good night’ before rolling over onto her pillow. Bull laid there for a few minutes staring at the back of her head. Surely she was just screwing with him. Any second now, things would take a more amorous turn.

“Kadan?” No response, not even the slightest muscle twitch or a stifled giggle. “Kadan, stop joking around.”

He soon heard the faint sounds of snoring as she’d already drifted off to sleep.

“Really?!? You’ve got to be kidding me,” he grumpily whispered to himself as he leaned over to look at her. Her eyes flitted beneath closed lids, mouth slightly parted, looking like she’d been asleep for hours. His annoyance at what he thought was badly timed mischief quickly dissipated when he saw how cute she looked in her sleep. Even with hair in her face and drool starting to pool on her pillow, she was still as cute as ever. He pulled the wavy strands of black hair behind her ear and kissed her cheek. Even when he wanted to, just one look at her and Bull couldn’t be annoyed with the woman lying beside him. Even more so when she wasn’t snoring loudly…yet.


	11. I Want You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian is away on a business trip and misses his Amatus dearly
> 
> (a little modern, a little smutty)

“You’re coming in blurry. Think your connection is spotty. Or is it mine?” Dorian stepped out of the frame for a second before coming back. “No it’s yours. Are you in your chair? You know it’s a dead zone.”

Dhiren shifted, “I know, Orchid. And no, I’m not. Don’t worry about it. You’re not here and that’s the real problem. I miss you.”

He ran his fingers through his hair, trying to breathe through the ache of hearing those words. “I miss you too. But you know if I didn’t fight for these places, they’d be turned into some condos or a warehouse or,” he shuddered before continuing, “a strip mall. These _relics_ are parts of our history. Someone has to stand up.”

“I know and I’m proud of you. I miss you like crazy when you’re gone. But I’m proud of you for taking a stand.” He smiled, deep dimples dotting his cheeks, still visible through his thick but neatly groomed beard.

“Please, don’t smile like that. Especially when I’m not around. You know what it does to me.”

He softly laughed before clearing his throat, “Why don’t you tell me what it does to you?”

He tensed as his skin began tingling and warmth began flushing over him, “Amatus, I’m not kidding.”

Dhiren’s tone became firm and his voice a little deeper, “Neither am I. Tell me all about it.”

Dorian pulled the laptop up on the couch beside him and leaned back, closing his eyes. He could almost feel Dhiren touching his back as he imagined them closing in on a kiss. His strong hands gently rubbing his lower back, persuading Dorian to open up more for him. His pants began tightening on him at the thought.

“Orchid, I don't hear you. Get comfortable. Talk to me.”

A few deep breaths later, Dorian glanced over and admired his lover’s face on the screen. Dhiren had let his hair down and his dark, wavy hair rested over his shoulders.

“What would you do if I was there right now?”

He bit down on his lower lip, the pressure building just thinking about being with him. “I'd push you down on the couch, straddle your legs, wrap my arms around your neck, and softly kiss your lips.”

“Mmmm. Open your shirt. Touch yourself for me. I want you to imagine my hands all over you right now. My fingers running down your throat, my tongue trailing the curve of your shoulder. Biting that sensitive place on your collarbone.”

A moan caught in Dorian's throat as he threw his head back. His eyes tightly shut, he exhaled slowly and began unbuttoning his shirt. In his mind, he could almost see Dhiren standing there undressing him. His amber eyes looking down at him, a sly grin on his face as he took his time. Leaning over to kiss him, his plush lips on his, his warm tongue dancing with his.

“Not too fast. Take your time. You're not going anywhere until I'm done with you.”

Dorian's shirt was finally undone and he slowly slid it off as requested. “Now what, Amatus?” When he didn't immediately respond, Dorian thought he might have gotten swept up in the moment. He waited a little longer but the silence remained. Dorian finally opened his eyes to a dark screen in their Skype session.

“Amatus??? Dhiren?”

Dhiren finally answered a few seconds later, “I'm here. And I didn't tell you to stop.”

“What happened to your camera?”

“Focus. I don't need to see you to feel you. Now where were we? Oh. Shirt off like I asked?”

Dorian huffed under his breath before finally settling into the mood again. “Yes, Amatus it's off.”

Dhiren’s voice seemed even clearer now. Almost as if he was right there leaning over him, “Good. What do you want me to do to you? Tell me.”

Dorian slid his hand over the swelling in his pants that ached to be free. He moaned deeply as his fingers teased and grazed his sensitive head through the fabric.

“Amatus...I….mmmm.”

Dhiren licked his lips at the sweet sound coming through the speaker, despite knowing what Dorian was likely doing. “Sounds like you’re being naughty and getting ahead of me.”

Dorian stopped teasing himself long enough to answer, “A little. I just miss you so much. I can put my hands all the places you'd touch me but it's just not the same. I want your hands on me. Your lips, your tongue, your chest against mine. I want to look into your eyes as you enter me. I want a handful of your hair as you take me into your mouth. I want you, Amatus. I want you.”

Dhiren chewed his lower lip, fighting his own building desire, “I know you do and I want you too. I can't wait to take care of you and do everything we're both yearning for.”

Just as Dorian unbuckled his belt and was about to free himself, there was a knock at his door. “Kaffas! Who is that at this hour?”

“You should answer it, there could be a problem or something.”

Dorian glanced over at the screen, forgetting he could no longer see Dhiren, “I'm half naked and horny. It could be a robber or a murderer. I'm not opening that door.”

“Orchid, don't be silly. No one's going to mess with you while I'm around.”

“Yes, you'll jump right through the screen and protect me from harm.”

Dhiren stifled a laugh, “Just throw your shirt on and check the door. I'll wait.”

Dorian rolled his eyes as he reluctantly reached for his top to answer the door. He briefly checked the peephole and saw nothing but the door across the hallway. Calling back to the computer, “You’ve interrupted the mood for nothing.” Just as he was about to walk back to the couch, another knock rapped on the door.

Mumbling to himself, “Fasta vass, who is this ass?”

Just as Dorian swung the door open, ready to confront someone, Dhiren reached out from the side where he was standing and grabbed him. Dorian stumbled out the doorway and into his waiting arms.

“Amatus!! What...what are you doing here?”

Dhiren swung his bag around Dorian's back and stopped the door from fully closing behind him, “Taking some initiative.” He leaned in and quickly nipped at Dorian's bottom lip as Dorian locked his fingers behind his head.

“Why didn't you tell me you were coming?”

Dhiren kissed his forehead, “And miss the chance to surprise my Orchid? Never.”

He leaned back and glared up at him, “You drove six hours to surprise me? I'm only here for another day, two at the most. All that driving for so little time.”

Dhiren’s hands traveled down Dorian's back and rested at his waist, “Anything for you, Orchid. Besides you're wasting time out here in the hall chastising me when I could be taking care of you.” He held Dorian's hips and pressed himself against the swollen cock still awaiting release, “So let's get inside and pick up where we left off?”


	13. Untitled (Break Time)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adaar pops by Dorian's office for a break

Dorian walked back into his office to a most delightful sight.    
  
The towering Vashoth was leaning over the edge of the huge mahogany desk that even seemed small compared to him, peering over the many open books strewn all over. Magical theories, Tevinter architecture, Nevarran necromancy guides, even a few Antivan royal lineage stories, a literal smorgasbord of knowledge laid out on Dorian's desk.    
  
Dorian's mind couldn't be further from his literary pursuits though. Dhiren's posterior jutted out just so enticing him to more carnal pleasures. Dorian wanted nothing more than to bury himself deeply inside.   
  
Dhiren's voice finally broke through Dorian's trance, “See something you like?”   
  
Dorian cleared his throat and gathered his thoughts, “Plenty.” He nestled up behind the Vashoth, his chest flush against his back, taking in the full entirety of him. Fresh out of the workshop, he always smelled smoky with a hint of metal. It mixed surprisingly well with his natural musk that Dorian had grown to adore.   
  
Dorian’s hips pressed against Dhiren, his hand slid up the muscled back, guiding him until Dhiren laid across the desk waiting before him. “If you could see yourself right now,” he said as his hand teased the back edge of Dhiren's pants.   
  
Dhiren moaned as fingertips began teasing his pants down, trailing over the curve of his ass, lingering at the top of his thighs until the pants finally fell to his ankles. He pressed back against the man, eagerly wanting more now that he was freed. Hands gripping the desk in anticipation, chewing at his bottom lip, he finally asked, “How long you plan to keep me waiting, Orchid?”   
  
Dorian chuckled low as two fingers barely teased the throbbing entrance, “Oh Amatus, eager aren't we?”


End file.
